In the field of advanced composite where a composite tape of fiber reinforced resin is laid on a tool to create laminated structures such as aircraft parts, it is necessary to lay progressive runs of tape at angles other than 90.degree. and 0.degree. with the tool. When laying cross plies, for example at 45.degree., it is often necessary to cut the end of the tape strip at some angle other than 90.degree. with the tape length, and a problem may arise when a primary compacting member spans adjacent pieces, which are carried on a backing.